A Collection of Fluffy One-Shots!
by swanqueenary81
Summary: A collection of one-shots that i have compiled. I will add at least one a week. Review my fics with prompts and i promise i will do them! Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated. I do not own any of these characters and merely do this for fun! SWANQUEEN ALL THE WAY. SWEN!
1. Chapter 1

The one with the cravings!

* * *

"You do realize that's it's 5 o'clock in the morning don't you."

Silence.

"Regina it's 5 o'clock in the morning and your just st..."

"Yes, Emma it's 5 am and I'm standing in the kitchen barefoot eating watermelon with my hands." Regina began to cry.

"Hey relax, there is no reason to cry. "

"But there's no more watermelon, and this baby wants more. " Regina choked out a tear.

" ye...um...This baby has eaten 3 watermelons in the last 24 hours, are you sure our baby is um... human. " Emma laughed as she began to rub Regina's shoulder.

Regina was now sobbing still shoveling watermelon into her mouth.

"Not funny." She said while turning to face Emma.

"Yes funny." Emma chuckled while bringing a napkin to Regina's mouth and cleaning her face.

"Now, let's go to bed, tell my baby that I'll bring 5 watermelons first thing in the morning if she promises to let you sleep."

Just like that the cravings stopped, and Regina finally smiled, Emma reached for her hand and the walked up the stairs to their bed room.

"Peanut butter, and sardines and pickles and some vanilla ice cream, possibly some chocolate ice cream too, those are all the things that should accompany the watermelons tomorrow. Those are the things the baby wants." She mumbled out as she got into bed.

"Anything you want...I mean anything our baby wants but first she has to abide by our agreement; sleep first."

Regina nodded with a smile on her face turning to her side to allow Emma to spoon her.

"The baby says she loves you Emma."

"I love her too."

"I say I love you Emma. "

A smile took over Emma's body.

"I love you Regina, you can have 6 watermelons tomorrow."

Smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The one where Regina gets caught!

* * *

She was wet and cold and couldn't fell her toes anymore. She was walking home from the worst day of work ever. The water main at the elementary school had blown and Emma was there all day assisting kids in finding their parents and going home. She then had to help the crew clean up, all in a day's work she thought. She was almost home and honestly all she wanted was to take a shower, put on warm pajamas and sleep like a baby.

She made her way up the walkway took the keys out of her pocket and opened the front door making her way inside. She closed the door took off her boots and put them on the mat so her girlfriend wouldn't kill her. Before she could do anything else she could hear a very faint sound coming from upstairs. It was music, a very different kind of music then the type she was use to walking into. She walked up the stairs very quietly and saw the light shining into the corridor from their shared bedroom. The door was opened a crack, and Emma peaked in curiously. Her day instantly got better, an epic smile formed on her face as she took in the sight before her.

Regina in a pair of red lace panties wearing one of Emma's white tank tops dancing around the room singing into a hairbrush.

"If you wannabe my lover you gotta get with my friend's, make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give, taking is to easy but that's the way it is." Regna pranced around the room singing passionately into her fake microphone.

Emma had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. Who in the word thought Regina would be jamming to the spice girls, Emma thought? The song was ending and Emma was about to make her grand entrance into the bedroom, when the iPod shifted songs. Emma stood motionless waiting to see what Regina was going to do with the song shuffle.

She almost swore her eyes were deceiving, her they must be. The oh so regal brunette was dancing, she was actually preforming the choreography from the famous music video Watch Me. Regina was actually doing the Nae Nae, and she was actually pretty amazing at it. Emma couldn't keep from staring but she couldn't really stand there any longer, she was borderline stalking now. Emma then decided the best course of action was to join her. She slipped off her wet pants, removed her jacket and was left in her underwear and tank top just like Regina. She reached for her cellphone and darted into the room using it as her microphone and dancing like a tone-deaf child. Regina stopped for merely a second, she was embarrassed but she was having fun and she decided to keep going. They both danced around in their underwear for ours to whatever song played form the iPod. They just enjoyed the others company, kissing each other sweetly in between beats but ultimately making complete fools of themselves in front of the other.

"I couldn't love you more." Emma whispered at the end of one of the songs.

Regina crinkled her nose as the blonde kissed it, smiling at each other like the teenagers they were at heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The one with Bananarama!

* * *

"I can barely feel my fingers, they are definitely frozen, like completely frozen." Emma Hissed.

Regina reached for Emma's hand and pulled her fingers back.

"Ouchh, Regina what the hell did you do that for?"

"Good you felt it, then they aren't frozen, I was just making sure dear."

"Ruthless much? Emma whispered under her breath as she held her fingers to her chest.

"Baby much?" Regina said in a mocking voice as she took the blondes hand and began to massage it.

Emma - New Storyloved the feeling of the touch so she said nothing, trying her hardest to not ruin that moment.

"I cannot believe its summer in Maine and it's this cold, that ice bitch really did a number on us!" Emma turned to speak to Regina

"Must your vocabulary consist of such unflattering words? And yes, she did do a number on us, it's definitely been one cruel summer." Regina stared straight ahead as she spoke.

Emma immediately smiled and raised an eyebrow to a very confused Regina.

"It's a cruel, cruel, cruel summer, leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel, cruel, cruel sum.."

"Stop please, please, please stop, or yes you will be left here on your own."

"O come on Regina it's a great song! We have been sitting on this bench for over an our waiting for a glimpse of this ice bi.. ice fairy and I'm freezing, sing with me."

"Absolutely not, I will not be singing Bananarama with you on a stake out, or any other day for that matter."

Emma's eyes widened and her smile grew bigger then she had ever imagined.

"You know who sings cruel summer? You know who Bananarama are? GET UP!"

Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's hand forcing her to her feet. She placed one arm around Regina's center and still held on to her hand, holding her tightly in place. Emma began to sing as she spun Regina around to the beat of her singing.

"It's a cruel, cruel, cruel summer, leaving me here on my own it's a cruel, cruel, cruel summer, now you're gone, you're not the only one."

Regina tried fruitlessly to stop the blonde and finally decided to just give up, she was too cold to fight and if she was honest the movement was warming her up a bit. Emma kept singing while lifting her eyebrows at the brunette trying to coax her into singing.

"Strange voices are saying." Emma continued but before the next part, Regina interrupted her appeasing the blonde as much as she could.

"What did they say? Things I can't understand." Regina sang while rolling her eyes.

She was then quickly cut off by a very happy blonde and a passionate kiss planted on the escaping words written by Bananarama.


	4. Chapter 4

Where Regina is drunk and Emma doesn't like it.

* * *

"I cannot believe how much of a mess you are right now." Emma said with much distaste.

"Please don't yell at me, my head hurts and you keep moving the room Emma."

"Regina we got into an argument, why would you go out and get wasted instead of fixing it, now you keep stumbling all over the place and can't even put together a clear sentence."

"I to can put together a sentence clear... a.. sentence that is clear. ."

"Mhmm.. where did you go?" Emma asked grabbing Regina by the arm trying to steady her."

"To the rabbit hole, everyone in there loves me they kept buying me drinks."

"Yea they all of a sudden got some liquid courage." Emma huffed.

Regina's gaze hardened as she met Emma's eyes.

"Are you trying to say that people only like me because they are drunk, is that the only way I'm tolerable swan?"

"No. Because your actually quite intolerable if you ask me right now." Emma deadpanned.

"Well no one asked you and since you insist on reprimanding me and killing my buzz I'm going to continue my night's events, now if you'll excuse me. "

Regina stumbled down the mansion stairs and walked over to the front door opening it. Emma slammed it from behind her and Regina turned to meet her face ever so slowly.

"Where do you think you're going, it's snowing outside it's 5 am and your drunk women." Emma at this point was getting frustrated.

Regina burped but was to rattled to feel ashamed, she went to open her mouth and began to hiccup uncontrollably.

"I...". The hiccups interrupted her rant.

"I... am a grown women and I will do whatever I please drunk at 5 am in the Snow. Dare to try and stop me." She raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

Regina opened the door and smiled at the fresh air that hit her face. Emma reached for her jacket that was hanging behind the door and hurried out to follow Regina who was already down the main entrance skipping drunkenly.

"You're going to fall Regina. "

"And what if I do Sherriff? Falling isn't a crime, I just want to have some fun."

Emma came up behind her just in time to catch a slipping Regina. They both fell onto a mountain of snow that cushioned their fall. Regina began to laugh uncontrollably and her face began to turn red. Emma wanted to scream but she quickly caught herself when she realized she had never seen her wife laugh so hard. A smile formed involuntarily across Emma's face as she began to form a hidden snow ball. Regina continued to laugh and tried with no avail to stand. Emma got to her feet and reached out for Regina's hand. When her wife grabbed it Emma pulled it back and instead through the snowball right at Regina's face. The brunette's orbits widened as she stared blankly at her sober blonde wife.

"Really, that's how you want to play? " The game was on.

Regina forced herself to her feet and tackled Emma to the snow, falling on top of her while they laughed in unison.

"I want to see you this happy everyday." Emma whispered.

"I'm happier then this every day, The liquor just gave me the courage to show it. If I showed you every day how happy you make me, you may start slacking off. " Regina smiled.

She lowered her lips to meet Emma's.

"We can't have that happening can we?" Emma chuckled.

"Certainly not."

"I love you." Emma declared

"I l.. Damn I am really drunk." Regina admitted holding back a burp

"Yes you are!" The blonde laughed as they laid in the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

The one with a Jealous Emma!

* * *

"I'll kill him, he's just... I'll kill him I will. " Emma grumbled.

Ruby stared blankly at the same thing Emma was looking at trying to comprehend her blonde friends reasoning.

Emma sat at the diner with Red in front of her. Both women peered out the window staring at Regina who had bumped in to Robin on her way in. They talked comfortably for a mere minute and then gave each other a quick hug before Regina proceeded her walk up into the diner.

"Morning dears, coffee please ruby and make it a big one. " Regina greeted as she made her way over to them.

She sat giving Emma a kiss on the cheek as she got comfortable. Emma didn't even move she sat their expressionless. Regina looked up at Ruby who simply shrugged and made her way to the counter to get Regina's coffee.

"What's wrong dear." Regina asked as she slipped of her coat.

"How's Robin doing?"

Regina immediately rolled her eyes before answering simply

"He's doing fine; I mean he's not too happy with the fact that Marian is now in love with one of his thieves but hey life is funny like that." Regina let out a wicked smile.

"Is it now? Ooohh! Poor guy guess he just needed you to help him through this awful time, you know since he decides to call you now like 3 times a day for a pep talk."

Ruby came over and handed Regina a nice big hot coffee.

"You guys look like you have this covered I'm going to go over there and sit this argument out." Ruby widened her eyes as she turned on her heels to leave.

Regina bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep a straight face since she knew the red head knew exactly what the issue was.

"Emma why does he bother you, we are just friends, we talk; we'll he talks I listen, you know I love you, why can't I just be friends with him."

"Oh yea cause I'm sure you'd be very comfortable with me being "friends" with someone I've slept with. A lot."

The air quotes around the word friends made Regina squirm a bit in her seat, her girlfriend's sarcasm was not always acceptable, and in most cases it was simply crass.

"Well dear we are just "friends", and you talk to hook that doesn't bother me I trust you."

"You might think he's just your friend but he obviously likes you and thinks if you pity him enough, you'll take him back. When he looks at you he undresses you, I know because I have the same look, he's not looking at you as Regina his friend he's seeing you as Regina the sex goddess. Besides I never slept with Hook. Robin has seen you naked and mapped your nakedness with his tongue, and swirled kisses up and down your pu..."

"Stop there just stop before..."

"What before all the memories come flying back and you remember how much you miss it? Or maybe you don't miss it because you haven't had time to miss it, are you still sleeping with him?"

Regina's gaze thickened and her eyes went dark. Emma immediately realized she had gone too far, but in that moment she didn't care she needed Regina to understand how much this bothered her, how much he bothered her.

"If you insist on acting like you're in high school then I insist on treating you like you still are, Ms. Swan. Now please call me when you finally pull yourself together and stop accusing me of being nothing but a two timing whore. Until then I will continue to speak to my "friend" and help him however I deem fit. Once you can put together a coherent and adult stimulated argument as to why you feel my friendship with Robin is inappropriate, come find me so we can graduate into some sort of real life, grown up relationship and maybe talk like partners and not anger management patients."

Emma's jaw dropped as she watched Regina grab her things from the bench and exit granny's gracefully.

Ruby walked over with uncontrollable laughter exiting her lungs.

"Anger management patient? hahaha... Hey Emma she's going to be waiting a long time for that coherent and adult stimulated argument, I hope she's not holding her breath."

Emma threw a balled up paper napkin at Ruby's head, and crossed her arms. She had really done it this time


	6. Chapter 6

The one with a jealous Emma part 2!

* * *

Emma ran home to find Regina they needed to talk, she knew she went about the Robin conversation all wrong.

She opened the front door and immediately heard music coming from the master bedroom. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Well that was quick Robin didn't think you'd get here so fast, Emma is on to us, but I think I settled it I can be very convincing." Regina whispered from inside the bedroom.

Emma's jaw dropped as the tears began to stream from her eyes she opened the door slowly but Regina wasn't in the room. Silence overtook her and just as she felt like she was going to pass out. Regina's voice from the bathroom filled her lungs.

"I told you if you wanted to act like you were still in high school then I would treat you like you were. Are we done with these games Swan?"

Regina walked into the bedroom and the smile on her face fell off when she saw the tears stemming from Emma's eyes. She walked over quickly throwing her hand towel on the bed.

"Emma it was supposed to be a joke; how could you ever believe I would do that to you? I love you, silly girl, I just wanted to prove a point I guess it wasn't funny and I went about it all wrong." Regina truthfully admitted.

She used her thumb to wipe away Emma's tears who stood speechless and motionless in the doorway of the room. Regina softened her gaze in realization that her simple joke had caused Emma so much pain. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her over to the bed she then grabbed Emma and pulled her close into her chest, holding her tight.

"Listen to me. Robin is my past and if it wasn't for you, I would have never been where I am today; envisioning my future and utterly happy. He's a friend someone who helped me get out of a very dark place someone I have a lot of gratitude for and someone who I owe the same hand he gave me. But you my love are my everything. You are my stars and my light, my sun and my moon, my mornings and nights, my heart and my soul. If he bothers you as much as I have now realized he does, I will stop seeing him if it is your wish, since I owe you my life, because you gave it back to me."

Regina held on to Emma who still hadn't spoken, she waited patiently while rubbing circles on Emma's back.

"I don't know that I know how to love, but with you I just love. I am always scared that I'll wake up one day and this will all have been a dream. That Ill wake up and you won't actually be sleeping in my arms. But then every day I wake up and your there and that's what keeps me alive. I am sorry for the things I've said, I guess I owe Robin too, because if he hadn't chosen Marian then I would have never gotten the chance to love you so closely I'd still be loving you from a far. I want you to be happy Regina and if Robin as a friend makes you happy then I'm happy. But that joke you played made me realize that you and our son are the reason that my heart beats everyday...When I thought you were cheating on me I saw my life fall apart. I guess what I'm saying is, I never want to live without you, in fact I want to live every day knowing your mine...

Emma looked up and meet chocolate orbits.

"Regina will you marry me?"

Regina's eyes were already filled with water, she nodded at Emma who lifted her head to meet her the brunettes gaze.

"I'll marry you 1000 times Emma. "

They fell into a passionate kiss falling on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The one where Regina doesn't feel well.

* * *

So I get it too!

Emma's alarm went off at exactly 8 am. She shifted in bed with her eyes still shut. How does Regina get up every day at 6 am without a problem, Emma thought? She reached over her head to silence the alarm but a large bump was in her way. Emma opened her eyes to see a sound asleep Regina balled up in the bed beside her. Emma had no ideas what was happening, Regina was never late for work, and never slept past 7am not even on her day off. Emma reached over and placed her hand softly on Regina's belly to make sure she was breathing. She was definitely alive which was a relief but Emma was still surprised Regina was there. She reached over her girlfriend and silenced the alarm. She sat up on the bed looking down at the brunette and whispered.

"Regina, it's 8 in the morning aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Emma received silence in response from her girlfriend. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and nudged her ever so gently. The brunette began to stir and opened one eye to look at the women who was waking her. She huffed in annoyance and closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't feel well. I am staying in this bed all day, I already called out of work so let me sleep please." Regina asked politely.

"You don't feel well? What do you mean, what's wrong? Emma was no very concerned.

Regina opened her eyes and looked up at the annoying women.

"You are really going to tell me that you didn't notice that I was up all night throwing up? Or that I spent most of the night on the bathroom tile? Regina deadpanned.

Emma looked like a dear caught in headlights. She always knew she was a heavy sleeper but not hearing the constant hurling of the women she loved was a problem. She made a mental note to get that looked at.

"Babe" Emma got closer. "I really didn't hear anything, why didn't you wake me up, you know I can sleep through anything." Emma reached out to rub circles on Regina's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Em, you might get sick I am probably and incubator for infectious disease right now." Regina moved out of Emma's reach.

"Do you have a fever? Let's check your temperature." Emma got up and made her way to the bathroom to find the thermometer. While she rummaged through the drawers she sent a quick text to her dad who was already at the station.

"Hey dad, going to be late, Regina doesn't feel well."

She found the thermometer and made her way back on to the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Open!" Emma demanded and Regina opened her mouth to comply.

103.4 F, flashed on the screen as Emma showed it to Regina. Who only huffed and nuzzled her head further into the pillow below her. Emma placed a kiss on the woman's forehead and stood up.

"I'll be right back, ok babe?" Emma asked bending down to sweep away wild strands of hair from Regina's face.

"Mhmm" Regina hummed as she pulled the covers closer to her.

Emma went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with Ginger Ale. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she knew it was a text from David.

"Regina didn't go to work? I am not sure that has ever happened! Stay home with her, nothing interesting going on here, Leroy says he'll stay on call. Take care of her!"

Emma couldn't keep from smiling at the screen, her dad was awesome. He actually had taken his daughters relationship with the evil queen quite well, and now he would do anything to make sure they were happy. She put her phone back in her pocket reached for a pack of saltines from the cupboard and made her way back up the stairs. She pushed the door open with her shoulder very softly.

"You took too long!" Regina said in her baby voice.

Emma smiled broadly and placed the glass and crackers on the night stand beside the brunette. She hopped over the brunette and got under the covers behind her.

"You're going to get sick; you shouldn't be so close to me Em!"

"Drink your ginger ale it will help you feel better and the crackers will too. I am not going anywhere I am going to stay in bed with you all day or until you feel better. And if I get sick, well then you will just have to stay home with me, so either way I win.!" Emma said seriously wrapping her arms around the brunette and snuggling close to her placing rouge kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hate ginger ale, but since I love you so much and you got it for me ill drink it." Regina said propping herself up to take a sip.

"I love you more." Emma whispered as Regina lay back down, wrapping her arms tighter to bring her as close to her as possible. They both fell asleep and stayed in bed together. Emma never left her side, she didn't even think about it. The next morning, they woke up and Emma turned to face a smiling Regina.

"Good morning dear, I feel so much better." She said inhaling deeply, smiling.

"Are you sure you feel better?" Emma asked very suspiciously.

"I am sure Dear!" Regina said leaning in to the blonde, planting a kiss on her lips.

Emma didn't seem to fully believe her, but she kissed her back.

"Let me show you!" Breaking their kiss with a smile, Regina pushed Emma onto her back and got on top of her. Giving the blonde a wicked smile that showed her exactly how she was going to show her.


	8. Chapter 8

The one where Emma doesn't know what to do!

* * *

Emma heard the door slam shut and she immediately jumped for joy. Regina was finally home and Emma could now relax. Regina kicked off her heels and walked into her study where she knew her wife would be. Emma ran to her gave her a hug and collapsed on the couch!

"That bad?" Regina asked bending down to kiss the blonde's forehead

Regina took her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair while Emma spoke.

"I don't know how you do it? I am terrified the whole time; I have no idea what I am doing." Emma responded with her arm over her forehead.

Regina smiled broadly as she made her way over to the beautiful white crib that was centered in the study, picking up the pink bundle that lay inside.

"Was my beautiful baby girl, giving mama a hard time? I don't think so, she must be lying, how could a precious baby like you give anyone a hard time?" Regina spoke in baby voices as the adorable child in her arms began to laugh.

"She didn't give me a hard time, I am just completely mortified the whole time, I must check her breathing every 30 seconds when she is asleep." Emma deadpanned.

"Emma its normal for you to be scared this is all new to you I was the same way with Henry, it will pass, you have to learn to enjoy her." Regina said still in a baby voice as she bounced the laughing sweetheart in her arms.

"She looks so delicate; I am afraid something will happen to her." Emma admitted.

"She is anything but delicate my dear she is half me and half you, she is simply fierce." Regina answered regal as ever.

Emma stood up and walked over to her wife and happy child who was now starring deeply into her brunette mother's eyes.

"She is fierce look at those eyes and that beautiful smile." Emma agreed earning her a very loud chuckle from the baby in Regina's arms.

"Let's have another one!" Emma declared very seriously trying not to laugh.

Regina knew the blonde was joking but decided to play with her a little.

"Really Emma? That makes me so happy since I just found out I am actually pregnant again." Regina used her most convincing voice.

Emma turned white, all the blood retracted from her face and sweat began to descend down cheeks. Regina tried as hard as possible to keep a straight face but couldn't keep it in and began to laugh uncontrollably. Emma at this point knew it had been a joke, but she hadn't fully recovered.

"Dear, I was joking I am not pregnant. Well I am not pregnant yet!"

Emma snarled.

"Yet? Well I guess we aren't going near each other until we figure out a form of magical birth control!"


	9. Chapter 9

The one where Emma is an idiot!

I wrote this one for the guest that asked for a fic where everyone calls Emma an idiot!

Please review my one shots and give me prompts!

* * *

Emma sat on the bench at the docks sipping her coffee. Today had been everything she had tried to avoid. She had a big plan a whole thing put together that had gone completely wrong.

She was dating Regina and she actually felt happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, the woman made her crazy but somehow they had managed to fall in love. Everything was fine but Emma hadn't expected today to ruin everything.

See the brunette and the blonde had been dating for almost 8 months but it was a secret. Regina had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone until they were both ready and well Emma just couldn't wait. The truth was that she was tired. Emma was tired of lying to everyone; exhausted. Especially Henry and her parents, she hated lying to them. Every time Emma was headed to Regina's house she had to lie to her parents, tell her she was on a stake out or that she was having drinks with a friend. They always believed her because well, why would Emma lie? She was honestly tired of it; she couldn't keep lying to them it was weighing heavily on her soul.

Now Emma sat at the dock thinking that the heavy soul wasn't so bad. She had really done it; she had told her parents.

* * *

Emma sat down at her parent's kitchen and began.

"I have been lying to you guys and I have to tell you the truth. I can't keep doing this and I really hope you guys understand why I had to lie." Emma began

Snow sat across from her daughter with the look of worry on her face as David walked over and sat next to her. They both looked at Emma without even blinking waiting for her to continue.

Emma choked she didn't even know how to continue; she should have planned this out better.

"Well Emma, what is it?" Snow's pitch was now heightened.

Emma took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out.

"I have been dating someone. I haven't been on stake outs. I just didn't know how to tell you and at the time it seemed easier given the circumstances. Now you have to believe me when I tell you that I am completely in love with this person and I won't apologize for it. I am.. I am in love with R-Regina…" Emma bit her lip to wait for a reaction.

David's face was simply blank he had no reaction and stared at the table in front of him without saying a word. Snow however was falling of her chair opening and closing her mouth trying to formulate words. Emma tried to talk again but somehow Snow had finally caught her breath and she beat her to it.

"Are you an idiot? Is that what it is? You must be an idiot. Emma that woman is dangerous, that woman has tried to destroy all of us. She is the reason we weren't able to raise you; the reason you were brought up in foster care. I can't believe this; my daughter is sleeping with the enemy! Stupid, utterly stupid." At this point Snow was on her feet backing up away from Emma, her hands going up and down in the air at their own accord.

"I grew up alone because you choose to put me in that tree! Take blame for some of it mother, she wasn't the only one at fault. As bad as you say Regina is, she loves me and she wouldn't tell me I am an idiot, she would not insult me like that. You are my mother, I am not an idiot, I am the product of true love, you more than anyone should understand that I love her and that there's nothing I can do about that." Emma's eyes were tearing, she was insulted.

David walked over to Snow and gave her a hug turning to face Emma, still emotionless.

"Please don't tell me you agree with her dad?"

"I don't know Emma, I think your mother is right, you are being an idiot. Regina is going to hurt you that's all she ever does." David held his wife close.

Emma couldn't believe it, the two people that were supposed to be by her side no matter what were actually calling her names. She grabbed her jacket and turned to walk out.

"Low blows guys." Emma exhaled as she walked out of the apartment.

She began to walk over to the docks so she could think when her phone rang, it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes! What's up?"

"You, idiot! You told your parents your sleeping with their nemesis? What the fuck were you thinking?" Ruby chuckled into the phone.

"I am not an idiot for wanting to tell my parents who I am in love with. I thought it was brave I don't think telling the truth makes me an idiot." Emma was actually crying but tried really hard to not let her voice prove that.

"Well I think your full of it. Telling your parents that you let the evil queen see you naked is an idiot move!"

Emma hung up she didn't want to even here it anymore. She walked to the docks and sat in silence. Ruby was her friend, she was her best friend actually and if Ruby didn't even back her up then she must be an idiot. Emma sipped her coffee and decided she was just going to get a room at grannies and sleep, there was nothing else to do. She walked to the diner and thanked god it was Ruby's day off, she paid granny made her way upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

She hadn't even fully dozed off when she heard a rapid pounding on the door. She stood up reluctantly and opened the door. For a second she smiled it was the brunette and she was extremely happy to see her. But as soon as she looked at the face Regina was sporting she deflated. Regina looked red, literally she looked like she was on fire, and that vain protruding from her neck couldn't be a good sign.

"What in the world were you thinking Swan? What possessed you to tell your parents? Did you think they were going to hug you, kiss you and tell you how happy they were! What a delusional idiot." Regina pushed her way into the room and began to pace.

Emma was frozen in her spot still looking out into the hallway she couldn't even bring herself to turn around. She was drained, she had no idea that being called an idiot by 4 different people in less than an hour would hurt her so much. Maybe she was a complete idiot.

"Look at me! Answer me!" Regina demanded.

Emma turned slowly, the tears she had released were now all over her tank top. Regina felt a pang in her chest but she was still pissed.

"Why are you crying?" Regina asked because she had too, she wasn't sure she card to know.

Emma looked up at her slowly with the face of a defeated woman. She had to get this off her chest.

"My parents told me I was an idiot, and idiot for loving you for trusting you, and it hurt. The part that hurt wasn't the part where they called me an idiot but the part where they thought that loving you was so ridiculous that I must be disabled. But I fought for you, I would do anything for you. And you come in an insult me, call me an idiot for wanting to tell the truth for wanting to be with you, because I love you. I didn't think that made me an idiot, but I guess I am one, if even the woman I am fighting for thinks that." Emma's tears were flowing heavily down her face now and she pawed at them fiercely.

Regina walked over and pushed her hands away using her own thumbs to rub the waterworks away. Looking deep into emerald eyes that showed nothing but pain.

"Emma, you love me?" Regina said searching those eyes for the truth.

Emma locked her eyes to chocolate and gave a subtle nod.

"With all my heart!" Emma bit her lip

Regina's own tears began to form as a happy smile formed on her lips.

"You're not an idiot Emma, your just too good a person for this messy world. If anyone thinks that you are an idiot, then let them because the only thing that matters is that you are my idiot!" Regina pulled her close and kissed her. "And no one else's". Emma smiled for the first time all day.


	10. Chapter 10

The one with the child that won't sleep!

* * *

They both lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The clock on the night stand read 3:12 am, and both women were exhausted.

One word. Dahlia.

"Do you think she will really stop?" Regina asked out loud

"I mean she will either fall asleep or her voice will give out!" Emma said very serious

Regina winced and turned to face the blonde in bed.

"I feel like this is borderline child abuse. I am just going to go get her!" Regina said moving the blankets to get up.

"Stop!" Emma reached to hold the brunette down. "She has only been crying for 3 minutes and 26 seconds. We can't keep getting her Regina we haven't slept in 5 days. She needs to stay in her room, she can't stay in our room forever, she's turning 2 in less than three months. We have to do this; the books say this is the way." Emma pleaded through bloodshot eyes.

Regina wanted to cry, she felt like a terrible mother for letting her daughter cry but she knew Emma was absolutely correct.

Dahlia was absolutely gorgeous. Big green eyes that could convince you of anything. So when she began to blink those emerald orbs at her mother's they allowed her to sleep in their bed. But now they simply couldn't get her out. So they sat in bed and listened to their baby cry; hard.

5 minutes and 3 seconds in Regina sat up in bed. Dahlia was crying so hard that she was actually coughing and Regina couldn't stand it.

"I can't just let her choke Emma; I am going to get her" Regina said going to stand.

"No, I'll go make sure she is ok. I will go and calm her down, but I will not pick her up. Ill sooth her and then make sure she goes to bed. She knows exactly how to get to u, I am not as easy." Emma removed the covers and went to the nursery to check on the baby.

Almost immediately the cries had stopped and Regina fell back on her pillow finally able to breath, there was nothing worse than hearing your child cry uncontrollably.

Emma walked in to see Dahlia standing up in her huge circular crib. She immediately stopped crying and reached her arms out for her blonde mother. Emma walked over to the crib leaned in and laid Dahlia back down.

"You have to sleep in your own bed Dahlia. Your too big to sleep with mommies, you have this pretty room just for you." Emma said rubbing her daughters back.

Dahlia looked up and her chin began to quiver along with her bottom lip as emerald eyes looked up to her mother. "but I love you mama, I miss you, please!" was all she said before she let out the tears.

Regina was beginning to fall asleep when she heard Dahlia start to cry. She was moving to get up when the crying stoped. Emma must have calmed her down again she thought. She turned on her side, clutching the blanket and closing her eyes for what seemed like the first time in days. Exhaustion took over and she was dosing off beautifully.

"Mommy, did you miss me too?" Was all she heard before she opened her eyes and turned to face the door that revealed her blonde wife holding their beautiful daughter, who sported a generous smile.

"I did!" She said reaching for her daughter's stretched arms as she brought her in the bed.

Emma huffed and went around the bed to get in her spot.

"I guess, well try again tomorrow." She said as she huffed at her defeat.

"What happened to being stronger then me? How'd she do it?" Regina asked quirking a smile, as she rubbed her daughter's back to put her to sleep.

"She told me she loved me and missed me!" Emma quipped as she turned off the light

"Same line I got last night!" Regina chuckled as she shook her head.

"That is so messed up Dahlia." Emma looked at her seriously.

Dahlia looked up and smiled at the blonde

"But it worked!" was all she said as she yawned and closed her eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The one with the big surprise!

* * *

It was quite, to quite for her taste. She couldn't put her finger on it but Regina definitely knew something was up. She sat in her study watching one of her guilty pleasure shows, waiting for her wife to come home. It was 8pm and it was the night of her birthday and she was watching TV alone. Emma was supposed to be out by 6pm and home right after for a birthday dinner. She glanced back at the clock on the wall and it was now well past the date time. She shifted on the couch uncomfortably and couldn't stop the sorted thoughts going through her mind.

Something could have happened to Emma on her way home, she was in an accident? Maybe her car broke down, maybe that's what happened. She sat silently and then thought if Emma's car had broken down then she would have called Regina to pick her up, or called to say she was going to be late. If Emma had been in an accident, then someone would have surely called her to let her know. She changed positions on the couch again getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She hadn't reminded Emma that it was her birthday but she didn't think she had to, she honestly believed the blonde would remember. She was about to give up and just call Emma when she heard the front door open and she let out a sigh of relief. She put her legs up on the couch and changed the channel to a documentary and pretended to be engrossed by it. She was a bit upset at how late it was but pretended to be unbothered. She heard some whispering followed by footsteps and the front door closings, he creased her forehead in wonder.

"I am soooo sorry that I am late, you would never believe the things that happened to us." Emma ranted as she leaned on the doorway of the study.

"Your late?" Regina looked up at the clock. "I hadn't even noticed, dear!" Giving her wife a fake smile.

Henry appeared in the doorway and made his way over to his mom swiftly giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She smiled into the kiss and then stared at him, she couldn't believe how big he had gotten.

"So why are you guys so late?" She asked lowering the volume on the TV.

"I thought you hadn't noticed!" Emma quipped making her way into the study.

"Whatever, why are you guys late?" Regina asked patting the seat for Henry to take a seat beside her.

He sat and took a breath, a deep one he was obviously exhausted.

"It was all Emma's fault, she made a mess of things." Henry shifted to get comfortable.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it wasn't all my fault, it was a long day and things just didn't go as planned. Your birthday gift kinda got lost and it took us off track a little." Emma said smiling.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "How in the world do you lose a gift?" She looked at both of them in confusion.

"Let's just say that it wasn't where we left it!" Emma looked at her wife and shrugged.

"Anyway are you ready for your gift?" Emma asked jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Regina looked at her wife who was too excited about this gift. She nodded with a smile and watched as Emma and Henry exited the study. She sat on the couch and watched them walk in with a beautiful red box with a giant bow on top. The bow was almost bigger than the box and Regina chuckled at the strange pick of decoration. The blonde and their son knelt on the floor behind the box and smiled as Regina bent down to start unwrapping it. She took the big red bow off and starting ripping the paper only to notice the box was already open at the top. Now she understood that the over-sized bow was to cover the already opened box. She crinkled her eyebrow as she looked up at the smiling pair. She opened the box slowly as her eyes widened. Inside, was a fluffy puppy who was sound asleep. Regina bit her lip, but she began to cry anyway. For a second Emma was worried, was Regina crying because she really hated this gift? That went out the window as Regina reached into the box pulling the black bundle tight into her arms, whimpering softly.

"It's a Newfoundland she is 8 weeks old and ready for a name!" Emma smiled cheerfully as she soaked in the sight before her.

"S-She is beautiful, I love her, she is perfect. Where did she come from?" Regina asked trying not to keep crying.

"She came from Pennsylvania, me and Henry actually went left last night after you fell asleep, I didn't go to work and Henry didn't go to school. It was a 10 hour drive each way and then we hit traffic and so yea we are late!" Emma laid back on the floor, definitely exhausted.

Regina was about to thank her and then she remembered. "and you lost her? You lost this precious baby?" Regina clutched the puppy tighter to her chest.

"We went to a rest stop to use the bathroom, we tied her outside for like 2 minutes' tops and when we came out she was gone." Henry said quickly.

Regina stood up clutching the puppy under her chin. "My poor baby, they tied you up how evil of them Lieka, how could they do that to you." She used her best baby voice ever.

Emma sulked in the sight before her, she had made Regina happy and that was all she wanted.

She laid on the floor her eyes closing slowly falling asleep to the smile on the lips of the woman she loved.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE... please leave me a review and prompts!


	12. Chapter 12

The one with the material possession.

* * *

She really hadn't meant to do it, she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, what she did know was that she was in deep, deep shit.

It had all started out innocently enough, you see Emma was a bit upset, her girlfriend was at the office, and when she did manage to make it home she was in her office working some more.

Emma had tried to talk to her but Regina didn't seem to hear her. She was the mayor after all and it took hard work and dedication to keep their town up and running.

Regina had just come home and was already in the shower. Emma knew that once Regina got out she was going to go into her study and sit on that darn laptop for another two hours. So Emma had a plan, she was going to simply hide it from the queen. She figured if Regina couldn't find it, she would think she left it at work and that would be that.

Hey Emma's plan could have definitely worked, that is if she hadn't dropped the computer in the process. The laptop now sat in the middle of the study floor in about 4 different pieces. Emma wasn't sure which pieces they were and couldn't even tell you if they were important. She figured they were because the computer refused to start up. She was dead, she knew it was coming and she thought about making her own funeral arrangements before the brunette found her.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and panicked. She picked up the computer and all its pieces and put them into Regina's hand bag. Slipping out the back room of the study and into the kitchen before Regina could see her. She grabbed a glass filled it with orange juice and sat on top of the counter pulling out her phone like she hadn't done anything. She sat in silence waiting for some sort of reaction, for a scream, a yelp, a gunshot anything. She was confused but still didn't move. She watched her phone for about 7 minutes and still couldn't understand what was happening. She hopped off the counter and quietly made her way to the study.

"Hey babe, didn't hear you come down. Watcha doing?" Emma said as nonchalant as possible.

"Thinking!" Was all the brunette said as she stared up at the ceiling while sitting perfectly at her desk.

"About how much you love me?" A smile on her face

"No, I am thinking about how you could… you know what never mind. I have some stuff to do can you close the door on your way out!" Regina motioned for the door without making eye contact.

Emma was confused. She wanted Regina to yell at her she didn't want her to be upset and not say anything. She preferred the yelling because after the yelling always came the making up. But when Regina was silent Emma knew it was a bigger deal. So she tried to fix it.

"Oh my god Regina, I am so sorry it just happened. I was trying to be funny and cute and it just fell and I didn't mean too, it was a complete accident." Emma was rambling.

Emma didn't finish because the brunettes face had completely changed. It went from hurt to confusion.

"What are you talking about? What fell? What did you break?" Regina was disordered all of a sudden.

"Wait you don't know, so why are you mad at me why are you basically throwing me out?" Emma asked in a disoriented form.

"No, no missy what did you break?" Regina asked with a stern hand on her hip as she walked over to the blonde.

Emma looked at her feet and knew she had lost this battle; she was going to get it either way.

"Your laptop." She spat out remorse all over her face.

Regina turned to look in her bag and opened her eyes wide at the site. She tipped the bag upside down letting the computer and its contents fall on to table. She stared at it for what seemed like a lifetime, both hands clutching the edge of her desk. She turned slowly to the blonde and gave her small smile.

"Just close the door behind you, please." She turned around the desk to sit down.

Emma did exactly that, but she was completely confused. Before she could react anymore her phone rang, it was Henry. Still contemplating the events she picked up the phone.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you?" Henry whispered from the other side.

"I am at home! What's wrong, why are you whispering? Emma asked into the phone.

"You forgot, like you actually forgot didn't you Emma? It's your anniversary, I am sitting outside of the house waiting for you to go to the spot so I can lure mom there remember? Emma you planned this yourself how could you forget?"

Suddenly everything in Emma's head clicked and it finally made sense.

"Henry ill bring her! There's been a change of plans." Emma hung up the phone after hearing her son agree.

She paced the entrance a few times, how could she have been this stupid. Regina was upset because she thought Emma had forgotten. To be honest she had but only for a few minutes she had been planning tonight for weeks. A new plan was in order. This plan was a bit cruel but she had no other choice. She went upstairs grabbed the things she and ran back down the stairs barging into the office. A startled Regina pawed at her tears ready to explode at the blonde in front of her, before she could Emma screamed.

"We have to go Henry called and he is at the docks, he can see something in the water, I told him to stay away but he won't listen, we have to go now."

Before she knew it both woman were engulfed in purple smokes reappearing at the docks.

"Where is he I don't see him." Regina cried.

Emma walked over to her and kissed her with everything she had. The woman in front of her was confused she looked at the blonde and noticed a smile curving her lips.

"Henry is fine, I just had to get you here." Emma pointed at the beautiful picnic laid out on the dock adorned with candles and a basket.

"I didn't forget, I just broke the laptop and for a second I forgot, but I planned this weeks ago." Emma said with sincerity in every word.

Regina smiled as Emma pulled her to their picnic. They sat on the blanket and Emma poured their wine.

"Everything was supposed to be different but I had to go and mess everything up. I was just gonna hide it Regina, I didn't want you to get engrossed by work and make my plan go haywire. But I guess I did that anyway." Emma bit her lip as she spoke

"I don't care about the laptop Emma, it's a material possession. You my dear are much more important." A single tear slipped from her eye as she stared at the woman she loved.

Emma may have ruined everything but there was one part of tonight that she wouldn't mess up.

"Material possessions aren't important, but I was hoping that you may like this one." Emma pulled out a small black box from her jacket pocket. She opened it slowly in front of the brunette.

Regina gasped. She gasped out loud at what was being presented to her. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

"I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend every day making up to you the stupid things I did from the day before. Regina you are my true love; will you marry me?" Emma asked pouring all of her love into the words she had spoken.

Regina peered into perfect Emerald eyes as the single tear multiplied staining her cheeks.

"I will marry you 1000 times Emma." And with that Emma slipped the ring on the brunette's finger as Regina took both of them down on the blanket connecting red lips to pale ones.

"I love you, Dear!"

* * *

What did you guys think? Please review and give me prompts. I promise that I will do a one shot for every prompt i am sent.


	13. Chapter 13

For longliveSQ who wanted Regina to find Emma's drunkenness hilarious

* * *

The One With The Drunk Confession

* * *

"I am on my way; I can't go any faster! I'll be there in a minute Emma!" Regina growled into the earpiece as she came to a stop sign.

"But I need you here now, I promise that if you go fast the Sherriff won't give you a ticket." She burped after her statement. "Are you here yet?" She looked around.

Regina rolled her eyes into the back of her head it was 2 am and she was picking up a very drunk blonde. "Funny, even if he sheriff did pull me over I would have to give her a ticket, you wasted mess." Regina turned the corner and was now only a block away from Emma.

"I have to tell you something, that I would never ever tell you. Right now for some reason I think it was stupid of me to never tell you and think I should tell you, cause you know I like telling you things." Emma knew she sounded a bit disoriented but she knew Regina would still understand.

"Ok… Well what is it?" Regina quirked an eyebrow as she made the volume on her Bluetooth louder. Listening earnestly for a response. Instead she was met with nothing.

"Emma? What did you want to tell me…..Hello?" Regina was a bit concerned but more than anything she wanted to hear this drunken admittance.

"Sorry Regina, but I don't fell so go…." Regina could hear the blonde throwing up and she was in fact disgusted. She pulled into the bar parking lot and immediately caught a glimpse of blonde hair bent over. She put the car in park with a huff, got out of the car and grabbed onto Emma's hair.

"You are in fact a mess, Swan! Why drink so much if you can't handle it, I honestly don't understand?" Regina huffed still holding blonde hair so that puke wouldn't get on it.

"I didn't really think I had drunk that much but I mixed a lot. I think it just made my stomach weird." She puked again and Regina grimaced but held on tight to Emma's curls.

They stood there like that for about 3 minutes while Emma emptied the contents of her belly onto the pavement. She finally stood and she actually looked terrible. Emma was having trouble walking and her mascara made her look like a raccoon. Regina pulled out a napkin from her pocket and cleaned the blonde's mouth like it was nothing. Emma didn't even flinch she had no idea what was going on anymore.

Regina helped Emma to the car and put her seatbelt on, making her way to the driver side and hopping in the car.

"Swan you better have a will, because if you puke in my car I will kill you." She put the car in drive and they were off.

"Hey wait, I live…..over. t-t-here." Emma nodded to herself as she pointed at the apartment she shared with her parents.

Regina kept driving and took the next right.

"Henry is at a sleep over and I don't think Snow and Charming would be too ecstatic to see you like this. It would be amazing to see the look on her face but, I think you should stay at my house tonight." Regina looked at the blonde and waited for approval but Emma looked more than anything confused.

"Why would you…" she burped "care if my parents got mad? Would would….would that even matter to you? I mean I am an adult…at least most of the time, so they can't say much, and I mean.. you care? Like you actually care enough to let me stay with you?" Emma didn't want to but she began to cry.

Regina had no idea what had just happened she was only trying to be there for the blonde idiot who she knew she cared about. She parked in the driveway of her home and tried to get Emma to face her.

"I am not crying, I got something in my eye. I got puke in my eye and its burning, and it hurts. Don't look at me!" Emma was babbling and speaking in what seemed to be her drunk baby voice.

Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing, she made her way out of the car and walked around to get Emma.

"I am not going with you madam mayor! I will sleep in the car!" Emma pouted and Regina again had to do her best to refrain from laughing.

Regina put her bag down on the sidewalk and knelled down so she could be at eye level with the blonde. She shook her head with a small smile on her lips as she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the mixture of mascara and tears from Emma's cheeks.

"Don't, you'll ruin your jacket!" Emma said filled with concern as she grabbed Regina lightly at the wrist.

"It's just a jacket Emma I can get it cleaned. Will you please come inside I am really cold." Regina asked as she once again cleaned the blondes face.

"Fine, but only because your cold." Emma stood, with some help and the two woman made their way inside.

Regina walked in first and helped Emma up the stairs into her master bedroom. She walked into her closet and came out holding a pair of shorts and a white tank top that Emma knew were hers.

"You left these here when you had the sleepover with Henry when I went to Boston on business. I never seemed to remember to give them back. I am going to put them in the bathroom and turn on the shower for you ok?" Regina turned and walked into the bathroom

When she turned she was startled by the blonde standing behind her staring at her intensely.

"It's ready I'll be right outside if you need anything." Regina patted the blonde on the shoulder and stepped out.

"Regina, um.. can you come in here for a second." Emma called from inside.

Regina walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open slowly.

"I.. cant… I-I cant take my bra off the clasp is just.. I don't know stuck!" Emma slapped a palm into her forehead; she felt completely stupid.

Regina walked over and unclasped the bra with one hand in a mere second.

"There you go!" Regina turned to walk out and heard the words whispered under Emma's breath.

"Well obviously that wasn't her first rodeo."

Regina chuckled silently as she exited the bathroom.

Emma was in there for a very long time Regina was actually starting to wonder if she had drowned. She was about to go check when she heard the water turn off and she continued reading her book in bed. After a few minutes the door opened slightly but the blonde didn't appear. She was about to ask if everything was ok when Emma opened her mouth entering the room.

"I want to tell you something before I lose the nerve. Call it liquid courage or whatever but I have to tell you something that I have been holding in for a long time." She bit her lip as she stared at the floor.

Regina set her book down and crawled across the bed reaching for Emma's wrist as she pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You can tell me anything Emma, there is nothing that would surprise me. I am here for you no matter what it is." Regina spoke sincerely as she tried to coax Emma into eye contact.

"So it wouldn't surprise you to know that….. well that I love you." Emma whispered those words almost inaudibly as she finally lifted her eyes to meet chocolate ones.

A smile was all Regina could conjure.

"No it wouldn't surprise me silly girl, because I also love you!" she put her foreheads to Emma's, who shed one tear before reaching for the brunette's chin to bring their lips together.

They kissed like they had been practicing with each other for years. Emma pulled back as Regina was snaking her hand up Emma's back to remove her tank top.

"Wait! This can't happen tonight. I don't want our first time to be the time I got drunk, I want our first time to be special. I want to remember everything and have a clear head so I can bask in everything you are. Don't be mad." Emma looked at the brunette

"I could never be mad at you for that Emma. Thank you for caring enough to wait one more day!" Regina kissed soft lips capturing this moment forever.

* * *

Please review and give me prompts... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW


	14. Chapter 14

Guest asked for one with sq have a baby and Emma is overly attached to their baby girl.

* * *

the one with the overprotective Emma

* * *

"Careful with her head, careful! Are you sure you got her?" Emma asked as she placed her new baby girl in the arms of Snow.

"I have done this before, Emma. I do know how to hold a baby!" Snow fixed her posture as she looked down at her granddaughter.

"I know.. I know, she's just very specific as to how she likes to be held!" Snow glared at her daughter. "What? Certain positions upset her!" Emma shrugged with her statement

"Certain everything upsets her according to you dear!" Regina walked in smiling at her wife. "You use to tell me that sleeping on my side upset her just because she use to kick me a little harder. She is a baby Emma; she wants to be held I am pretty sure there is no wrong way to hold her." Regina sat next to Snow on the couch bringing her feet up.

"I have to give it to you Regina, this is one adorable baby you made here!" Snow said in her best baby voice as she looked down at the beautiful bundle she was holding

"Hey, I definitely had a huge part in making that too!" Emma objected as she sat on the floor with her back to the couch under her wife

"Eww! I don't want the details of that. But Emma you have to admit this baby is like Regina's twin!" Snow looked at her daughter who knew she was right.

"Dahlia began to stir and let out a small shriek." Emma stood quickly;

"She must be hungry, maybe she is uncomfortable." Emma said as she took the baby from Snow's arms.

"Emma, she is fine she was just stretching!" Snow frowned as the baby was taken from her.

"I think she is probably hungry." Emma didn't even flinch at the face her mother was making her.

"I should go!" Snow stood kissed Regina good bye and gave her granddaughter a light kiss on her forehead as she made her way to the door.

"Snow wait!" Regina yelled to her mother in law, but Snow had already walked out of the house.

Regina glared at her wife and Emma shrugged.

"What is your problem? Why would you do that?" Regina stood to take the now wailing baby from Emma's arms.

"I didn't do that I told you she is hungry!" Emma looked on in confusion.

"She is not hungry she ate 30 minutes ago; the problem is that she is tired. And she was sleeping peacefully in her grandmother's arms until you snatched her and woke her." Regina bounced the baby back to a peaceful sleep as she lowered her into the basinet that sat in their study.

"I can't believe you did that!" Regina whispered as she made her way out of the study.

Emma peeked into the basinet to make sure Dahlia was sleeping, she moved the blanket to cover her a little more and made her way out of the study to meet Regina in the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I thought she was hungry!" Emma said earnestly

"I am not talking about making Dahlia cry. I am talking about taking her from your mother, like she was incapable. You made her feel awful Emma." Regina took a look at the chicken in the oven.

"My mother was not mad she just had something to do!" Emma turned from the doorway to look in the study she thought she heard Dahlia make a noise.

"Dahlia is fine Emma; she is a baby not a delicate little flower. No, your mother was not mad she was hurt! I saw it all over her face. You treated her like she was incompetent, like she had no idea what she was doing the whole time she held her!" Regina stirred the pot on the stove never making eye contact with her wife.

Emma made her way into the kitchen sitting slowly at the kitchen table. She propped up her elbows and let her face fall into her hands. Regina turned and was faced with a very distraught Emma. She then realized this had nothing to do with Snow, this all had to do with Emma. She walked behind Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she lowered herself to plant a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek.

"What is going on, honey?" Regina walked to the side of Emma and kneeled down beside her.

"I wasn't there for him ya know. I wasn't there for any of it. I wasn't there to protect him and I know you did a great job of it, but I missed it all. I can't make those mistakes with Dahlia, I need to make sure she is always ok, I need to protect her Regina. Do you get it?" Emma was crying silently.

"Emma!" Regina stood and gently sat on Emma's lap, kissing her forehead.

"You weren't there because you couldn't be, you would have done a great job if you had been given the opportunity. You gave Henry his best shot. Dahlia has you, Emma. Nothing is going to happen to her, no one wants to hurt her. Your mother as much as I hate to admit is very capable of holding our child. You can't over protect her Emma, she is a baby, nothing is going to happen to her. You just have to accept it, and be here! You have to enjoy her, all this worrying doesn't' give you any pleasure, you don't get to enjoy your baby girl." Regina was kissing Emma softly as she spoke.

They sat in silence and all of sudden they heard Dahlia begin to cry softly. Emma looked up at Regina and went to stand. Regina put her finger up motioning for Emma to wait. 5 seconds later the crying was over and Dahlia had gone back to sleep.

"See, you can't go running every time she cries a little, because that is exactly what she wants. She may be a baby but she is pretty smart." Regina kissed Emma.

For the first time since Dahlia had been born Emma took a breath and realized how much she really missed her wife.

"Do you think I can ask my mom to babysit so me and you can have some alone time?" Emma asked kissing her wife again.

Regina pulled back and raised an eyebrow to her wife

"I said she was capable of holding our baby I did not however say she was capable of staying alone with our baby for extended periods of time. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Regina stated very as a matter of fact.

"You are too much!" Emma laughed

"I suppose I am!"

* * *

Review, Review, Review please... also give me so prompts...


	15. Chapter 15

The One With An Outsmarted Emma and Henry

Thanks Luce the Genius Panda for the prompt. xD

This one-shot is a little longer than usual, but still a quick funny read.

* * *

"I will be back in two days, please try really hard to not burn down the house!" Regina was packing her bags for her business trip as she spoke to her blonde wife!

"I am completely capable of keeping the house away from fires, it's not like I'll be cooking while you're gone!" Emma huffed as she continued her Xbox game.

This was the first time Regina was taking a business trip since her daughter Dahlia had been born. She was already 2 years old and Regina was not happy leaving her.

"The pediatricians number is on the fridge. Her clothes are laid out on the dresser, and please brush her hair she hates it and she will tell you she brushed it already but she really hasn't. Also don't forget that if she wants to play hide and seek you have to te.." Regina stopped to stare at Emma who paid her no mind.

Regina walked over to the TV and shut it off mid game.

"What they hell did you do that for?" Emma glared at her with displeasure.

"I am trying to talk to you, and you aren't even listening to me, all your doing is playing that darn game, while I am trying to have an adult conversation with you!" Regina was now furious, she was frightened enough as it is leaving her children, but the fact that Emma was dismissing her was even more scary.

"I heard you! Brush her hair, doctor on the fridge, and clothes on the dresser. Contrary to your beliefs Regina I am completely capable of taking care of our kid." Emma stood to turn the TV back on.

Before she reached it Regina got in front of her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry; I know you are capable of taking care of her. I have never left her before and it's a bit scary for me. I know she'll be fine." She planted a small kiss on the blonde's nose.

Emma looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"We still have an hour before you need to leave for the airport. Can I give you my goodbye present?" She kissed the brunette passionately as she dragged her to their bed.

* * *

An hour later Regina was kissing her sleeping daughter goodbye. She made her way into Henry's room who was still up doing his English paper.

"I am leaving. Please help your mother with Dahlia. I know she can do it, but you know just keep an eye on her!" Regina kissed Henry on the cheek before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry mom I'll be right here. We got this. Have fun at work!" Henry resumed his homework as Regina exited his room and descended the stairs.

She kissed her wife goodbye and got in her car and left for the airport.

"Did you brush your hair?" Henry asked his baby sister as they sat down for breakfast.

"I did! Do you like my hat?" Dahlia smiled at her brother as milk fell from her mouth.

"Chew and then talk, your dripping all over the place!" Henry wiped her mouth. "Why are you wearing that hat anyway it's like 100 degrees out and that's a snow hat."

"I love it! Leave me alone." Dahlia played with her cheerios and didn't look up at her brother.

Minutes later Emma entered the room giving both her kids a kiss on the top of their heads as she went to grab some coffee.

"Ya know, you are supposed to be down here before we get down here." Henry sipped his orange juice.

"Well I knew you had her, I heard you talking to her and figured you guys were ok. Anyway what do we want to do today?" Emma asked changing the subject swiftly.

Dahlia and Henry had a bunch of plans for the day and Emma was determined to make them all happen. So for the rest of the day all 3 Swan-Mills ran around town having fun. They saw a movie, had lunch, then ice cream, visited their grandparents, went to the toy store and then to Granny's for dinner. They arrived at home around 8 pm and Dahlia had already fallen asleep in the car. Emma took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. She pulled off that ridiculous hat that she had been wearing all day and immediately realized why she was wearing it. Dahlia's hair was a mess, non-brushed and all tangled. Emma made a mental note to brush her hair first thing the morning. She put her baby to sleep and kissed her goodnight. Stopping in Henry's room to kiss him goodnight as well.

"Tired?" Henry looked up at the blonde

She shrugged; exhaustion evident on her face.

"Don't worry mom will be home tomorrow!" He said smiling at his mom.

She nodded with a smile, she missed the brunette already, and had to admit being a single parent was not easy, even if it was just for one day.

* * *

The next day Emma was proud to be the first one up. She got ready and went into Dahlia's room who seemed to just have opened her eyes, but somehow she was already wearing that ridiculous hat. Emma walked over to the dresser got a brush and the clothes that were laid out and walked over to her baby.

"I brushed my hair already, see my hat is on!" She covered her head with her hands.

"No, you only put the hat on! You did not brush your hair"! Emma pulled off the hat and was met with helmet hair, and everything in-between. She grimaced at the sight before her but non the less got to work on the grueling process of untangling blonde locks. Finally, it was over and Dahlia had stopped screaming, it was only 8 am and Emma was already exhausted. She got her dressed carried her down the stairs and handing her over to Henry who already had breakfast served.

"She pulled it Hery, she pulled my hair, and it hurt! Tell her Hery, she is mean!" Henry began to laugh as he kissed her on the head.

"She is not mean, but you have to brush your hair." He sat her down in her chair and she began to eat her breakfast, stopping only to glare at her blonde mother like she was mad at her.

"What are we doing today!" Emma asked.

Almost like a light turned on in her. Dahlia began to jump up and down. "Hide and Seek let's play hide and seek. "

Henry laughed at how easily pleased she was and nodded at her. Emma remembered Regina saying something about hide and seek, but couldn't put her finger on it. She smiled and got up.

"Ok I will count and you guys go hide." Emma started.

She went up the stairs and began her countdown very loudly "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ready or not here I come".

Emma was very loud as she looked for her kids making it into some kind of skit. Huffing and puffing as she opened closet doors and looked under the beds. She checked the whole top floor and made her way down the steps. She was about to leave the foyer when she heard a shift in the closet and opened it widely with an "Ahaaa" leaving her mouth, as Henry fell out of the closet laughing.

"I thought it was Dahlia that couldn't stay still, never thought it was you." Emma laughed. "Help me find your sister." She stretched out her hand to help him stand.

They both searched the bottom floor coming up empty handed. They both went back upstairs and she was literally no were to be found. Emma was getting a little nervous but didn't want to show that to Henry who arched an eyebrow every time he looked somewhere that she wasn't.

"She is two there is no way she can hide this good!" Henry deadpanned

They kept searching. Until their fun little game of hide and seek was no longer fun anymore. Emma was beginning to really panic and she was calling out Dahlia's name. She waited but there was no response. She kept calling her name and when she looked at the clock she realized Dahlia had now been hiding for over 20 minutes. That was impossible Dahlia couldn't stay still for that long even if she really tried. She turned to the sound of the front door closing behind her and was met by a smiling brunette. Regina only looked at Emma for 2 seconds before she knew.

"What's wrong!" Regina asked deeply concerned

"Dahlia, we were playing Hide and Seek. And I was seeking and she was hiding and we can't find her anywhere. Oh my god babe, I can't find her. I lost her. You left us alone for less than 2 days and I lost her." Emma was kind of sobbing at this point but was confused by a very calm Regina.

"I told you before I left about Hide and Seek." Regina turned and went up the stairs into Dahlia's room.

"She isn't in here!" Emma cried as she followed her wife. "Me and Henry already checked and then we rechecked."

"Is that her hair on the brush? You forgot to brush it yesterday didn't you, and then today you literally had to pull her hair out to get the knots out?" Regina turned to glare at the blonde.

"Why are you concerned about the hair that is missing? Dahlia herself is missing!" The blonde was now in full panic.

"She is not missing Emma. She is sleeping right there in her bed. Before I left I told you. If she tells you she wants to play hide and seek, make sure you tell her that she can't use magic. Because if you don't tell her she puts an invisibility spell on herself and just lays in bed and falls asleep there. And will stay there while you go crazy!" Regina waved her hand taking the invisibility spell off her baby, revealing her sleeping form in the bed.

Emma and Henry took a big breath; Dahlia was there the entire time.

"How did you know?" Emma looked at the brunette.

"Well she is my daughter, she only learns from the best." Regina smiled as she walked over to wake her baby.

"Mama! They didn't find me, you found me! I tricked them! I did what you did to me! But I didn't cheat because they didn't tell me I couldn't use magic!"

"Outsmarted by a two-year-old! We honestly can't be left alone!" Henry looked up and said to his blonde mother; Emma only nodded in approval.

* * *

Reviews and prompts please. This one is for Luce The Genius Panda, who asked: Please write where Dahlia outsmart Emma and Henry xD

Hope you guys like it. Give me more ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys school has been insane.

This one is for .Cooper. Who prompted: Can you do one in FTL (Fairy tale land) with knight Emma saving a grumpy Evil Queen?

thanks for the prompt

REVIEWS PLEASE...

* * *

"You can't keep me here; I am not a prisoner; let me go."

Regina screamed as she tried to get out of the shackles that kept her hanging from the ceiling. She was in pain she had been hanging there for almost two days and she honestly couldn't take it anymore. Someone had finally infiltrated her castle and now she was a prisoner in her own jail cell. She pulled some more but nothing changed. Tears began to form in her eyes and she shook her head. No one was going to get the benefit of seeing her cry.

She hung there for what seemed an eternity until a noise jolted her head up.

"Well if it isn't the evil queen; may I say you aren't so regal hanging there." A shadow appeared in front of her but she couldn't see who it was.

A woman; she knew it was a woman because of the voice that escaped the shadowy figure before her. Regina couldn't believe it she had been defeated and by a woman nonetheless.

"Who are you? I demand you release me. This is my castle and there will be hell to pay!" Regina screamed at the person in front of her.

"Relax, will ya! I didn't put you here, I am just trying to get you out, before they kill you."

"I do not need your help! Do you know who I am? I am the evil queen, you should be afraid, you should be very afraid." Regina smirked as she spoke.

The figure got closer lowering the hood from her head to reveal miraculous blonde locks framing a perfect pale face. The woman walked forward and smiled at the disheveled brunette before her.

"Regina, it looks to me like you need my help. I won't leave you here to die. Even though you did choose power and hate." The blonde lowered her gaze to meet the floor.

"Emma what are you doing here? You are going to get yourself killed. Leave at once." Regina whispered at the blond; with concern etched on her face.

"I am here to save you. Everyone needs a savior now and then. I am a white knight and I will even save the darkest of queens. Especially you," She lowered her voice before uttering "my queen".

Emma conjured up her magic and a flick of white light opened the cell effortlessly, she walked over to the brunette and moved her hand over the shackles so they fell to the floor bringing a sibilated brunette down with them.

"Jeez, I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall. Here let me help you."

Emma bent down to help the queen up but before she had a chance, Regina was pushing her hands away making her way to her feet.

"I told you I don't need you help!" Regina dusted herself off, like it would help her look any better.

"Just because you choose this life over me, doesn't mean I don't still love you, I will never let anything happen to you no matter what you have done, no matter who you have become. I know that deep down inside is still the Regina I love, and the Regina who still loves me is in there with her." Emma declared in honor.

Regina stared into those beautiful Emerald eyes and knew that she was right. There was nothing that had ever made her happier then Emma, those months they spent sneaking around was nothing short of a miraculous journey. She loved this woman and she never thought that Emma could still love her after everything she had done.

"I can get you out of here. We can leave this place go somewhere far away. To another realm where no one knows who we are. A place we can love one another and be together Regina, be together for ever." Emma held out her hand, this was her last chance.

Regina never looked away from the eyes that pierced into her soul. She reached out her hand and placed it in Emma's giving a light squeeze. A squeeze that would give acknowledgement to the proposal Emma had set before her.

That was the last time anyone ever saw the evil queen Regina.

But she lived happily ever after.


	17. Chapter 17

thanks for the prompts...

This one is for Ayedri who prompted: Can you do one where their baby girl (1 or 1 1/2 yrs old) is sick fever but she only wants Regina to hold her/touch her kinda like clingy to Regina.

Please Review.

* * *

A knock on their bedroom door at 4 in the morning didn't even startle them. Regina and Emma had become more then accustomed to being woken up at odd hours by their daughter Dahlia, who never seemed to sleep. Emma stood up and opened the door revealing a disheveled child on the brink of tears. Emma kneeled down and moved the hair away for her 18 month old child's face.

"What is wrong Dahlia! It is very late." Emma whispered.

Dahlia looked up and began to cry.

"I don't feel good!" Dahlia was sobbing.

Regina turned in the bed and slid off making her way to the sobbing child.

She was only a few steps away when Dahlia began to vomit all over Emma.

"Ew! She puked on me! Disgusting." Emma was about to throw up herself.

Regina walked over quickly and picked up the crying child in her arms. She immediately felt how warm her daughter was and walked over to the master bed holding Dahlia close to calm her. She watched Emma gagging from the corner of her eye

"She is sick! Go change your clothes and bring me the thermometer. While you're in there, try to grow up too!" Regina was not even being sarcastic at this point.

Emma did what she was told. She was in the bathroom looking for the thermometer and was honestly trying really hard to grow up. She did know she was an adult but puke is puke she thought. It's absolutely disgusting there is no way around that.

"Today would be awesome Emma!" Regina yelled from the bedroom

The blonde quickly emerged with the thermometer in tow. She sat on the bed next to Regina and reached over to lift Dahlia's arm to place the thermometer underneath. Dahlia began to cry all over again, pulling her arm back.

"No. I want mama!" She turned in the brunette's lap wrapping small chubby arms around Regina's neck.

A confused blonde looked over at her wife who only shrugged; she was just as confused. Dahlia never acted like that towards Emma and that startled both of them.

"I know you don't feel good baby. Mommy just wants to check your temperature to see how high it is Dahlia. You have to let her help." Regina turned Dahlia on her lap to give Emma access.

"NO! I want you mama! Please!" Dahlia was now screaming in-between her sobs.

Regina didn't understand but she still had to know how high her daughter's temperature was. She asked the blonde for the thermometer and Emma gave it to her in defeat.

100.3 flashed on the screen as Regina placed the thermometer on the nightstand. She watched as Emma made her way to the bathroom, quickly returning with a bottle of baby Motrin. She read the box poured the contents and before she could even try, Dahlia hid her lips against Regina's chest.

"No! not you!" Dahlia muffled out

Regina took the measuring cup from Emma and she handed it over to her baby girl. Dahlia drank it quickly and gave her back the cup, nuzzling herself back against the brunette securely. Regina looked up to hand the cup back to the blonde and immediately noticed the tears filling Emma's sockets.

"She is sick dear, children are unpredictable. She just woke up in a mood. She will get over it as quickly as it came." Regina soothed as she used her thumb to clean stray tears.

Emma stood she cleaned out the cup in the bathroom sink and returned to the bedroom to watch Dahlia beginning to doze off in her wife's arms.

She turned on her heel about to make her way downstairs to get cleaning products that would clean up the puke Dahlia had gotten on the floor.

"Mommy! Are you leaving because I am disgusting?" Dahlia asked opening her eyes and sitting up in Regina's lap.

And with those words it all made sense.

Emma quickly returned to kneel down in front of her precious baby.

"No sweetie! You are not disgusting! That is not what I meant at all. I shouldn't have said that. All I meant was that the pukey stuff that came up was disgusting. Not you! Your beautiful, and smart, and you are my ladybug right?" Emma touched Dahlia's nose as she spoke.

Dahlia smiled. She was half asleep but she still managed to raise her arms so that Emma could pick her up. She reached down and brought Dahlia into her embrace, with the biggest smile on her face. She rocked her slowly helping Dahlia to sleep.

"I wish she would have waiting 5 more minutes to clarify that with you! Now I'm stuck cleaning." Regina stood as she made her way out the door and down stairs for the cleaning supplies.

Emma sat on the bed cradling her sleeping child, as she grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
